Fact or Fiction? Nightmare or Dream?
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: A young girl is brought in as the result of an RTC but the longer she stays in Holby ED, the more she realises that not all is as it seems with the hospital. Can anyone work out what's going on with the teen?


"This is Holly Thomas, aged 16. She was involved in an RTC with the rest of her family, all of which are on their way in. Her blood pressure is high at 163/94, pulse is 120, and her breathing is also slightly faster than we'd like it. Several of her ribs appear to be broken and she has a nasty gash to her head. She's had 10 of morphine, we have no medical history." Dixie told Zoe as she the young teen was brought in. The girls red hair was fanned out across the stretcher, and stuck out of the neck brace, the colour of her hair made it difficult to see where her hair finished and the wound to her head started, unless you looked closely. Holly's skin was incredibly pale, in stark contrast to the black eyeliner that was now underneath her eyes.

"Okay, through to resus please." Zoe told the paramedics, following them through with Robyn.

"On three." Dixie told the team as the all grabbed a bit of the bed that Holly was on, before moving her as Dixie counted to three.

"Okay, Holly can you hear me?" Zoe asked the teen, who's eyes were still closed, despite not being unconscious. She got a slight moan in reply, which satisfied Zoe, who immediately began working on her wounds. "Okay, I need an x-ray, a head and neck CT and can someone get me her medical records please?"

"I'm on it." Robyn replied, heading over to the phone in the corner of the room.

"Where's my mum and dad? Where's Georgie and is Dee okay?" Holly whispered, struggling to speak slightly through the pain she was in.

"Who's Georgie and Dee?" Zoe asked, as she appeared back in the teen's eye line.

"Georgie is my little sister and Dee is my dog."

"Your family are on their way in and I'll send someone to find out about your dog but first can you tell me anything about your medical history?" Zoe asked the girl, trying to soothe her and take her mind off her family as well as trying to get the information that she needed.

"I have depression, anxiety, chronic fatigue syndrome and frequent abdominal pains that are being investigated."

"Okay, well Holly you're going up to CT now so we can see if you've damaged your neck or spine."

"Come with me? I don't want to be on my own. Please don't let me be on my own. I want my parents." Holly cried, her breathing becoming even quicker as she did.

"Holly I need you to slow your breathing down for me, come on. Deep breaths. I'll come with you if that's what you want." The young girl nodded slightly as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Max appeared beside the bed, winking at Zoe slightly as he did.

"Did someone order a CT?" He asked, heading towards the bed and putting the breaks off.

"Yep, this is Holly, I'll be coming with you as she's scared." Zoe informed him, taking the other side of the bed and together her and Max wheeled her out of the bed. "Ah Lofty, I need you to find out how the other people in the RTC are and what happened to the dog that was in the car." Zoe told him before heading back off with her patient and her boyfriend.

"Connie will be wondering where I've got to." Zoe commented as the navigated the corridors to CT.

"That's because she's a cow." Max replied, forgetting that they had a patient with them.

"Max!" Zoe warned.

"Connie Beauchamp?" Holly asked, her mind finally off what had happened while she concentrated on what was going on around her.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Zoe asked, mindful of how anxious the teen she was treating was.

"Are you Zoe Hanna?" Holly asked, her voice full of something that Zoe couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, how do you know us?"

"And are you Max Walker? Dating Zoe?"

"How do you know all of this?" Zoe asked, worry evident in her voice now.

"No, you're lying. Where am I?"

"Holby City Hospital, Holly are you okay?" Zoe asked, concerned as to whether she was looking at a more serious head injury than she had originally thought.

"But Holby City Hospital is fictional."


End file.
